Resident Evil: Vaccine Virus (V-Virus) Reports
by Raja-Ulat
Summary: This is a story idea/challenge which I thought of after watching Resident Evil: Vendetta. It is partly-crack so there is no need to take it too seriously.


**Resident Evil: V-Virus (Idea/Concept/Challenge)**

Disclaimer: This is a partly-crack story idea/concept/challenge after watching the movie, Resident Evil:Vendetta. It should not be taken too seriously. Enjoy!

**V-Virus Background**

The Vaccine Virus, or V-Virus for short, was developed in secret by the Japanese government as a means of countering viral Bio Organic Weapons (BOWs) such as the Tyrant Virus (T-Virus), the Golgotha Virus (G-Virus), the Uroboros Virus, the Chrysalid Virus (C-Virus) and the Animality Virus (A-Virus).

Inspired by the vaccine strain of the A-Virus which recently affected New York, the Japanese government created the V-Virus which had the antigens of the T-Virus, the G-Virus, the Uroboros, the C-Virus and the A-Virus. In theory, the virus would grant the subject at least some resistance towards the various viruses which were used to create it. Even if it could not be used directly as a live attenuated vaccine, it could still be used for creating inactivated vaccines.

Unfortunately, test subjects who were exposed to the active virus started undergoing mutations not unlike the victims of the T-Virus or the A-Virus. Thankfully though, the test subjects generally behaved very differently from most infected victims.

**V-Virus Subjects (V-Mutants)**

Subjects who were exposed to the active V-Virus generally turned into, to put it simply, surprisingly human "technically living zombies"with physical mutations that vary depending on which viral trait was dominant in the host'sbody.

Common characteristics for all normal V-Mutants are as follows:

\- Discoloured skin which generally have grey, green, blue, purple or red colourations. This mainly applies to people who have fairer skin tones.

\- Irises of the eyes may change to red, yellow, green, blue or grey colours. People who have brown eyes are the most likely to experience changes in eye colour. Sclera of the eyes are generally white but have been known to turn red or black when V-Mutants are being aggressive.

\- Mental regression to the point of becoming almost animal-like in behaviour. While savagely dangerous when provoked, they have been known to be shy, curious and even friendly when interacting with non-infected whom they do not perceive as a threat. Some of the researchers have even described their friendlier interactions as almost pet-like or child-like.

\- The ability to learn by observing others and experimentation. This raises the possibility of their ability to regain their human minds, especially after observing their capacity to appreciate moving music and beautiful animations. They also appear to remember bits and pieces of their past lives prior to infection.

\- The ability to spread the infection by transfer of bodily fluids including saliva, blood and sexual fluids.

\- Damage to the heart and the brain generally lead to instant death.

\- Increased sex drive and the ability to release large amounts of sex pheromones when sexually aroused. [DATA EXPUNGED].

\- The ability to undergo sexual reproduction not unlike healthy human beings.

Physical mutations of normal V-Mutants are as follows:

\- Tyrant Dominant (T-Dominant) subjects possess superior physical abilities including strength, speed, durability and stamina. They may also experience permanent physical mutations including hardened insect-like skin, elongated tongues, elongated limbs and/or digits, talons in place of normal human nails, bony protrusions, the ability to produce electricity and the ability to spit napalm-like bile.

\- Golgotha Dominant (G-Dominant) subjects possess superior healing abilities, including complete limb regeneration, and the ability to voluntarily shape-shift such as turning an arm into a long bony blade or a biological gun and the ability to assume the form of a different individual. Another notable ability is the ability to produce small "GV-Slugs" which can be controlled to act as scouts, surveillance, traps or more. GV-Slugs are also capable of spreading the V-Virus.

\- Uroboros Dominant (U-Dominant) subjects possess the ability to produce black tentacles which can be used to attack enemies and consume nearby biomass. The tentacles can also be used to reconnect severed limbs and mend wounds. Direct physical contact to the tentacles risks V-Virus infection.

**Atypical characteristics of certain V-Mutants:**

Unlike normal V-Mutants, test subjects who have Antisocial Personality Disorder (APD) tend to turn into insane monsters which would savagely or maliciously attack anyone nearby, including other infected. These "V-Psychos" are despised by normal V-Mutants and often have to be put down to prevent a biohazard outbreak. It should be noted that people who have APD include both men and women, including men and women with seemingly clean backgrounds until further investigations proved otherwise.

Test subjects with amputated limbs tend to develop tentacles or mutated limbs as replacement limbs. The sole exception are test subjects with G-Dominant characteristics as they possess the ability to truly replace their limbs.

Test subjects with genetic disorders such as being born without arms or suffering from Fibrodysplasia Ossificans Progressiva (FOP) tend to develop mutations to overcome or even make use of the genetic defects. However, success is not always guaranteed.

Tissue sample tests indicate that the active V-Virus can suppress the effects of the T-Virus, the G-Virus, the Uroboros, the C-Virus and the A-Virus.

**V-Virus"Outbreak"**

Somehow informed about the development and results of the V-Virus, a dealer and producer of BOWs known as the [The Connections] led a terrorist attack on the secret lab where the virus was created and being tested. During the attack, the terrorists released a mixture of an altered A-Virus and the C-Virus which infected nearly all of the personnel inside the lab.

In a desperate attempt to prevent the Connections from acquiring the V-Virus samples, the head of the research lab, Takagi Kohta, released both the virus and the V-Mutant subjects. The V-Virus was successful in suppressing both the altered A-Virus and the C-Virus infections and both the test subjects and the newly-infected mutants killed the invading terrorists who wore biohazard gas masks with brutally horrific efficiency. However, all of the mutants soon escaped from the lab which meant that the V-Virus could potentially spread across Japan and beyond.

While the mutants escaped, Kohta made an immediate call to the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance(BSAA).

**BSAA and DSO Involvement**

Several agents of the BSAA were sent to the lab which was nearby Tokyo to bring in Kohta for questioning as well as safely capture those who were infected by the V-Virus. Among the agents were Captain Chris Redfield who was a veteran of many BOW outbreaks, Rebecca Chambers who was responsible for creating a vaccine for the A-Virus and Jill Valentine who had just been rehabilitated from her ordeal by the late Albert Wesker.

Besides the BSSA, agents of the Division of Security Operations (DSO) were also sent to Japan to prevent the outbreak from spreading out of the country. Two of the agents were Leon Scott Kennedy who was another veteran of many BOW outbreaks and Sherry Birkin who was the daughter of the late William Birkin. Like the BSAA, their main priority was to capture the mutants alive to prevent the spread of the virus.

Both the DSO and the BSAA were informed that it was possible to capture the mutants without having to resort to violence, a notion which both Leon and Chris felt doubtful about.

**BSAA and DSO Video Logs**

**BSAA Video Log Segment #1:**

Chris: What do you mean that the zombies are not dangerous, Dr. Takagi?

Kohta: What I mean is that the "V-Mutants", with the exception of the V-Psychos who are infected psychopaths and sociopaths, are generally harmless if left alone. The only reason why they still pose a threat is because the V-Virus in their bodies can still spread to uninfected people unintentionally and they can be savagely aggressive when provoked to attack.

Chris: (Wears a doubtful expression.) So how do you propose we capture them? I highly doubt their will take kindly to be caught in nets or cages.

Kohta: (Wears a thoughtful expression.) Well, if past experience has taught me anything, preparing a platter of delicious food, playing the latest anime episode, playing a nice song, playing a video game or setting up a soft comfortable bed will be enough to get their attention.

Chris: (Is momentarily dumbstruck before wearing an incredulous expression.) You can't be serious.

Kohta: I am, actually. (Shows a recorded video on his smart phone which showed some female V-Mutants dancing to a song as though they were Japanese idols.)

Chris: (Looks like he is at a complete loss for words while Kohta showed another video which showed a group of V-Mutants who were staring at an onigiri which was in the hands of an overweight security guard like a pack of hungry puppies.)

Kohta: Please, I know that they can be dangerous but I do believe that they are people who can be reasoned with like you and I.

Chris: (Sighs in resignation.) All right, I will inform the DSO immediately. You might want to show them those videos though.

**DSO Video Log Segment #1:**

Leon: (After watching Kohta's video recordings which left him dumbstruck.) Chris, please tell me that those videos are not real.

Chris: (Speaking through a communication device.) I'm afraid they are.

Leon: (Wears a deadpan expression.) So what is the plan? Put a plate of sushi in a cage and hope that they will go into that cage?

**DSO Video Log Segment #2:**

Sherry: (Barely able to hold her laughter.) Normally, I wouldn't be laughing after our group has been ambushed by a BOW, but you should have seen everyone's faces and reactions after the V-Mutants appeared around us after we prepared that silly trap.

Leon: (Wears an annoyed expression.) Some of us have been fighting BOWs for years. I hardly find setting up that ridiculous trap and then realising that those mutants had been right next to us us for who-knows-how-long as funny.

Sherry: (Wears a mischievous smirk.) So says the man who got harmlessly nibbled on the head by one of the escaped test subjects, Yamada Tae, while waiting for the mutants to fall into that trap. I never thought that you could scream like that.

Leon: (Blushes in embarrassment.) T-that's not the important part! The important thing is that we have managed to safely secure some of the escaped test subjects and will be sending them to the rendezvous point where BSAA agents will take them to a secure location elsewhere.

Random DSO Agent: (Runs into the tent.) Sir, the mutants have escaped from containment and they're pestering our men for snacks and attention!

Leon: How the hell did they escape?!

Sherry: (Points at a V-Mutant who somehow snuck into the tent undetected and had transformed his fingers into long thin tentacles with bony protrusions.) I think that lock-picking mutant has something to do with that.

Leon: (Looks at the mutant who is busily picking at the lock of a safe before turning his attention to the random DSO agent.) Well, don't just stand there, get them back into their cages!

Sherry: (Notices that a certain V-Mutant woman has appeared behind the DSO agent and is looking at Leon with a hungry grin on her face.) Leon, you might want to run.

**BSAA Video Log Segment #2:**

Chris: (Blinks in surprise.) Leon, you look rather… worn out.

Leon: (Looks like he is ready to drop at any moment as he glares at Chris.) Chris, my team has been tested and humiliated by these V-Mutants for more than an hour after we tried your hair-brained suggestion to lure them into a biohazard containment cage with food inside. They are smart enough to use their mutations to pick or disable our locks and, no matter how much I am tempted to just shoot them, their antics are not dangerous enough to be worth the ammunitions.

Chris: (Points at a V-Mutant girl with long black hair, red eyes and grey skin named Tae.) Is that why there's a mutant girl chewing on your head?

Leon: Yes, and I do not want to hear another word about it.

Kohta: (Chuckles sheepishly.) If it makes you feel any better, Tae-chan's desire to harmlessly nibble you is her way of expressing her affection towards you.

Leon: (Does his best to ignore his snickering subordinates, especially Sherry.) Please tell me there's a way to make myself taste bad enough that she will stop using my head as a chew toy.

Kohta: (Wears a thoughtful expression.) Well, spicy pepper is pretty effective for most V-Mutants. That said, Tae-Chan has been known to eat really spicy food with no ill effects so I'm afraid that she will not be deterred even if you decide to coat your hair with spicy pepper powder or wasabi.

Chris: (Chuckles at Leon's despairing expression.) Well, if you want, my team and I can go out there to retrieve more of the mutants while you and your team rest here. This lab has the required facilities to keep them occupied until the extraction teams arrive.

Leon: (Looks at Chris as though he has just found salvation.) If the facilities here will get her off my head, I'll be more than happy to take up your offer.

**BSAA Video Log Segment #3:**

Jill: Are you sure that that leaving those DSO agents at the lab is a good idea? They look like they could really use a break.

Chris: (Wears a smug grin.) I wouldn't be too worried about them. Compared to everything else Leon and I have faced so far, those V-Mutants are hardly the worst things to deal with. Besides, the lab has the facilities needed to keep them occupied.

Jill: (Wears a deadpan expression.) Those mutants may not be dangerous in the sense that they will kill us and eat us but they do bring a completely different kind of trouble that few of us are used to dealing with.

Chris: That is true, which is why I've called in a few favours from TerraSave to help out at the lab. They might have a better chance to keep those mutants in line than the DSO or our own organisation.

Jill: I'm assuming that your little sister has been informed about the situation. (Jill is referring to Chris' younger sister and a prominent member of TerraSave, Claire Redfield.)

Chris: (Nods in confirmation.) She will be leading the team in fact.

Jill: (Tries to stop herself from giggling.) Hopefully she will be able to help Leon before he loses all of his hair.

Chris: (Chuckles in agreement.) Hopefully.

**DSO Video Log Segment #3:**

Leon: (Sighs in relief as he watches Tae chase after Claire who is holding onto a bar of chocolate.) Well, as long as I'm not in her sights…

Claire: (Is running around in circles to avoid the ravenous Yamada Tae.) No, you have eaten two bars of this already!

Tae: (Is drooling from the mouth as she chases after Claire.) O-ko-late!

Leon: (Notices that other V-Mutants have noticed Claire's chocolate bar.) Claire, you might want to throw that bar as far away from you as possible!

Claire: (Is still running around in circles.) Why should I…!

Leon: (Sees the V-Mutants pounce onto Claire and sighs as they bury her under a pile of bodies.) That's why.

Claire: (Is visibly frustrated after the mutants have taken the chocolate bar away and dispersed.) Damn it, I came here to help infected victims, not keep a pack of overgrown feral children under control!

Leon: Just be thankful that they like you enough to avoid harming you. I have seen video recordings of what they are capable of when provoked to attack.

Claire: (Her demeanour changes into a serious one.) I take it that they're far from harmless when provoked.

Leon: (Nods grimly.) Although they are generally not aggressive, they are definitely intelligent and at least some of them have inhuman abilities due to their physical mutations. If they get serious and work together, they can be just as dangerous as the likes of lickers and hunters if not more so.

Claire: If the baseline V-Mutant is already as dangerous as those when provoked, I don't even want to know just how dangerous their equivalents to tyrants will be like.

Leon: Let's just hope we never have to find out the hard way.

**BSAA Video Log Segment #4a:**

Jill: (Glares angrily at Chris as she is trapped inside a cage with a group of V-Mutants whom she has baited by doing an idol dance in a ridiculously frilly pink dress.) Chris, when I get out of this cage, I am going to kick your sorry ass to kingdom come!

Chris: (Sheepishly realising that using Jill as the bait may not have been the best idea.) In my defence, this crazy idea actually worked.

Jill: (Glares with even greater intensity.) Do I look like I care about that?!

Chris: (Notices that even the V-Mutants are intimidated by Jill's angry outburst and decides to leave her in the cage until she calms down.)

**BSAA Video Log Segment #4b:**

Rebecca: (Is left behind in the lab to look over the research notes with Kohta.) I'm surprised that you continued with your research in spite of the results of testing the V-Virus on human subjects, Dr. Takagi.

Kohta: If the virus had turned them into mindless monsters, I would have seriously considered the idea of terminating all of them. However, as you can tell by now, most of the subjects turned feral but possess the capacity to be reasoned with as long as you do not threaten them. In fact, many of them remember bits and pieces of their past lives as humans prior to the infection.

Rebecca: (Looking over some notes.) You were also researching for a means to cure them, I see.

Kohta: (Wears a regrettable expression.) Yes, I have, but so far all the effective cures proved toxic to the subject's tissue samples. I fear that the V-Virus may be impossible to cure without without harming or even killing their hosts in the process.

Rebecca: Well, at least we can make viable vaccines to prevent the virus from spreading across the globe and even counter most types of viral BOW outbreaks. Assuming that we cannot cure them, what do you think we should do with the V-Mutants?

Kohta: Personally, I'd like to let them live on an isolated island where they can live peacefully and perhaps even form their own community. That said, I doubt that anyone will leave them alone.

Rebecca: I'm quite sure that TerraSave will be happy to offer them protections and even jobs that do not involve fighting against enemy BOWs.

Kohta: I will keep that in mind, Rebecca-san.

**DSO Video Log Segment #4:**

Leon: (Blinks in amazement as most of the TerraSave staff are somehow getting along with the V-Mutants and even make them behave.) Claire, how in the hell are they managing to do it? My men and I barely kept them under control when we found them!

Claire: Well, if you put aside their feral natures, they're actually not much harder to deal with than most people whom we help after a BOW attack. You'd be surprised how badly some of them behave.

Leon: You've met people who were even worse than Tae?

Claire: (Wears a deadpan expression.) Leon, you and your men normally have enough guns to kill hordes of zombies when on duty. Most people would rather behave themselves than piss any of you off. As for myself and the rest of TerraSave, we generally do not have that kind of "armed luxury".

Leon: … Duly noted.

**Classified Video Log Segment #1:**

???: My name is Ada Wong. By the time you find this recording, I am most likely already out of the country, infected or dead.

Ada: (Tenses for a few minutes after hearing a clattering sound before relaxing and resuming the recording.) A few days ago, my employer requested me to go to Japan to collect blood samples from the test subjects that had escaped from a secret laboratory that was producing a new kind of virus. Apparently, the virus was supposed to be a viral vaccine not unlike the vaccine strain of the A-Virus which was released in New York. Needless to say, the virus did not work as intended as the test subjects turned into feral mutants.

Ada: (Frowns in frustration.) What my employer has failed to inform me is that the mutants are much more intelligent and less savage than I have initially expected. I even suspect that they somehow have a language of their own which would imply that they are at least as intelligent, and cunning, as the J'avo. While they are undoubtedly dangerous when provoked, they are, for the lack of a better term, otherwise harmless and even helpful. In fact, my first encounter with them was when they rushed in to rescue the victims of a road accident. While they were rescuing the victims, one of them actually grew black tentacles, which I'm assuming to be based on the Uroboros of all things, to mend the wounds of one of the victims who was severely wounded by the accident. The thing was, the treatment ended up infecting the victim who, admittedly, would have probably died otherwise.

Ada: (Sighs before continuing the recording.) I hardly consider myself the sentimental sort but, after seeing their actions, I felt… disinclined to attack them let alone kill them. Since attacking them directly was out of the question, especially since they were together as a group and would probably not take kindly to me attacking any one of them, I decided to track them instead and leave a tracking beacon for whoever may take my place to get the blood samples. That… was a mistake.

Ada: (Is unaware of approaching figures who were moving stealthily behind her.) Unlike most BOWs which would attack without hesitation or care, these mutants are more cautious and willing to wait to see what happens next. As a result, I walked past some of them without even realising it and soon got surrounded by them. Although they clearly did not trust me, they could also tell that I had no intention to harm them either which was probably the only reason why they decided against attacking me. I left as quickly as I could and did not even care to leave a tracking beacon behind.

Ada: (Is still unaware that she is surrounded as the approaching figures appeared right behind her to look at her and her recorder curiously.) I will be contacting my employer soon to tell her that the deal is off. She can keep her money for all I care. I just want to get…

One of the figures behind Ada: (Sneezes.)

Ada: (Pales in horror before turning around to see the figures who turns out to be the mutants which she tried to follow earlier. Tries to take out her gun but the mutants growl at her in warning thus forcing her to raise her hands in surrender. The figures then approach her with cautious curiosity, sniffing her scent as they move around her and communicate with one another with grunts, rumbles, clicks and growls.)

Ada: Okay, are are you lot planning to kill me, infect me or simply imprison me?

???: If they were planning to kill you, they probably would have done so already.

Ada: (Surprised by the unexpected newcomer.) Chris Redfield, what are you doing here?

Chris: I'm here on official BSAA business with these folks who have you surrounded. What are you doing here?

Ada: I'm here for business as well. As you can see, I'm having a few complications at the moment.

Chris: I'm tempted to leave you here to handle things on your own but I have an obligation to bring these mutants back to the lab. If you agree to surrender and come with us under our terms, we'll get them off your back for you.

Ada: (Looks conflicted for a moment before making her decision.) All right, but only if you get them away from me first.

Chris: (Nods in agreement before calling out.) Jill, we got a group of mutants here! It seems that they really have been spreading the infection to help people.

Ada: Help people?

Chris: Long story short, they tend to infect people who are dying, abused or suicidal.

Ada: (Is surprised by the unexpected revelation.) Are you actually implying that these mutants are actually capable of… compassion of all things?

Chris: Basically, yes.

Ada: (Is silent for a moment before sighing.) Well, they aren't supposed to be BOWs so I suppose their ability to be compassionate is not too unbelievable.

???: Trust me, being compassionate is not the strangest thing about them.

Ada: (Blinks in surprise.) Jill, why are you dressed like one of those Japanese magical girls?

**After Mission Report Summary**

V-Mutants have been captured successfully and V-Virus vaccines have been distributed throughout Japan to prevent further infections. The vaccine will soon be distributed globally to not only prevent further V-Virus infections but also counter various types of viral BOWs.

Under normal circumstances, the infected would be beyond saving and have to be put down to prevent further infections and fatalities. Since the V-Mutants are generally harmless unless provoked, the BSAA and DSO have decided to let them live in an undisclosed location for their own safety and are even given human rights. TerraSave is willing to give the mutants support in the hopes that they can be cured or at least reintegrated into human society. The mutants seem to enjoy spending time with people whom they trust and are willing to meet new people so there is hope for their rehabilitation.

As for the recently captured Ada Wong, she has agreed to cooperate with the BSAA and the DSO in return for a reduced sentence for her actions as an operative for companies that have dealt with BOWs. Leon S. Kennedy's proposal to have her join the DSO as an agent under parole is being considered.

**Notable V-Mutant Activities**

**Record #1**

One of the V-Mutants, Yamada Tae, sneaked into a BSAAaircraft to take a nap before the aircraft had to leave to deal with an emergency. Her unintended involvement helped a BSAA team led by Chris Redfield to successfully suppress a BOW outbreak. Some of her achievements include literally tearing off a piece of an el gigante's buttocks with her teeth, breaking a licker's neck with its own tongue and, arguably her most notable achievement, suplexing a "god-damned tyrant".

Due to the incident, V-Mutants are being considered to serve as strictly voluntary Anti-BOW BOWs.

**Record #2**

It is official, many of our agents from the BSAA, the DSO and TerraSave (including Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Leon Scott Kennedy, Jill Valentine, Sherry Birkin, Rebecca Chambers and Ada Wong) have become the parents of V-Mutant offspring.

Before ANYONE gets any funny ideas, the offspring were not produced in the "traditional sense". Instead, a group of G-Dominant and U-Dominant V-Mutants have been secretly improving their mutant abilities to the point that some of the G-Dominant mutants can now convert their GV-Slugs into chrysalid-like external wombs to bear healthy offspring while the U-Dominant mutants can now transfer biomass and nutrients into others, including GV-Slugs, through their Uroboros-type black tentacles. Given the regular visits of various agents from all three groups, especially after the V-Mutants started to volunteer as Anti-BOW BOWs, getting the necessary genetic information was actually not too complicated. In fact, a number of agents suspect that the V-Mutants recent and childish interest in DNA swabs may have been a cover for their real goal which was to produce viable offspring who are genetically related to their respective "donors".

This particular discovery, together with the discovery that the G-Dominant and U-Dominant V-Mutants have been secretly creating more complex variations of GV-Slugs such as GV-Spiders, GV-Roaches, GV-Centipedes and GV-Wasps, prove that the V-Mutants are potentially dangerous even after making and distributing effective V-Virus vaccines. Although termination of the V-Mutants was considered, it was ultimately deemed as unnecessary as further investigation revealed that the V-Mutants had been creating the offspring and complex GV-Slugs in secret to be given as "Christmas presents" to humans whom they trust. The fact that they willingly revealed their creations during Christmas proved their somewhat innocent intentions.

Thankfully, the V-Mutants are willing to listen to people whom they trust so there should be no further incidents of secret experimentations that can cause further complications and misunderstandings, hopefully. It should be noted that many of the agents from the BSAA and the DSO do not fully believe the whole "Christmas present" theory, especially with regards to the Z-Mutant offspring. One of the most widely accepted theories among them is that some of the Z-Mutants wanted their children and decided to use their mutations instead of the "traditional method" to bear their children.

On a side note, many of the men fainted after realising that they were the "fathers" of the V-Mutant offspring.

**Record #3**

We STILL do not know how in the world the V-Mutants managed to convince TerraSave into allowing them to take part in a talent show. They also somehow managed to gain a lot of fans after successfully pulling off a "V-Pop Idol" dance performance.

While the popularity and demands for more performances were unexpected, the resulting support from the public is certainly appreciable.

**Record #4**

For the love of God almighty, how the hell did we fail to notice that the V-Mutants were secretly creating an actual "battle mecha" right under our noses?!

Regardless of the fact/loophole that robotic battle mechas are not BOWs, the fact that they actually built one that could be used in combat is both amazing and horrifying.

**Record #5**

Given the growing population of V-Mutants and the growing acceptance of their kind by the general public, it has been decided that the mutants will be allowed to reintegrate into normal human society. The first step will be to create specialised settlements which will be known to the public while still being under the protection of the BSAA, the DSO and TerraSave.

I have lived alongside with V-Mutants to have an idea of what might happen when they finally start living alongside with humans. I can only pray that humanity will be able to survive the resulting insanity.

**End of Reports**

**Author's Note:**

As I have stated before, this story is partly-crack and should not be taken too seriously.

Before anyone asks, Yamada Tae is based on a character from the anime, 'Zombie Land Saga'.

Also, this story can be adopted by anyone who is interested to make it a full story.

Cheers!


End file.
